The Wrath of a Shadowloo General, Part 4
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The story heats up as Bison and his goons face the Street Fighters in combat!


T he Wrath of a Shawdowloo General, Part 4: The Bonds of Friendship

Guile thought to himself as he piloted his jet plane high above the ground below. "Why can't I find love like Ryu and Ken" he thought. In his rear-view mirror he could see Blanka, looking out the window and wearing G-suit and helmat. "I know Blanka loves me, but I could never have feelings for a beast such as himself." Guile thought to himself. "Maybe that makes me shallow, but I'm just not into green-fighter types. I want a slim, muscular man." The plane turn downward and quickly towards the ground outside Bison's base where Cammy, Deejay THawk and E Honda waited below in Guile's tank.

The deep thoughts of Guile would haunt him for the rest of eternity. But for now, he and the street fighters had a job to do. Guile landed his jet plane in the trees so Bison and his goons wouldn't see it, then he got out and helped blanka take off his Helmet. Blanka ripped off the G-Suit by himself though and threw it to the ground. It landed next to a snake, which slithered away into the Jungle. DeeJay and Cammy were to be the first ones to enter the base of the evil Bison, then THawk and E Honda. Guile and Blanka went in last because Guile had to face Bison, and he needed Blanka's electrical power to open Bison's door. That was the plan of the street fighting team.

Cammy and DeeJay walked into the base, and there was Balrog and Vega, a spanish bull-fighter. "Gross" said Balrog, we don't want no bitches up in here." he said. DeeJay ran to Balrog screaming that since they are both black they should fight to the death, but before that could happen and lazer gun came out of the floor and shot DeeJay in the ankle, severeing his right foot and ripping part of his Maximum dancing pants. "Fuck" screamed the jamacan nigger. as he fell to the floor in agany. "Hahahaha" laughed Vega as he jumped on top of DeeJay and stabbed him in the chest with his claw blades. DeeJay was dying as Vega and Balrgog stood besides him. "Let's fuck him before he dies" said Zangief. And so the enemies brutally had sex with Deejay by making him do blow jobs and anal fucking while he bled to death of the floor of the base. BEfore he died, he said "Guile will make you faggots pay, mon." The scene ended with a skyward shot of DeeJay laying in a puddle of blood, flesh and the semen of Vega and Balrog. Blood flowed from his ass as well. Some of his teeth were kicked out by Zangief.

Nex t was THawk and E Honda, who entered the base from the back door. They used stealth to sneak up on Sagat, who was working out with weights and was sweating. "You're going to pay for your evil crimes" said Honda as he unleashed 100 hand slaps onto Sagat's back. The attacks had no effect and Sagat quickly turned around and used a Tiger Fireball to damage E Honda. The blaze set fire to his kimodo and his black hair. When the smoke cleared, Honda was hairless and naked laying on the cold ground. part of his skin was melted to the ground. "What special moves can you use" said Sagat evilly as THawk watched in horror as his friend screamed in pain. 

TH awk jumped high into the air and unleashed a sky attack on Sagat, who easily countered it with a Tiger Dragon Punch. "You have to practice your fighting techniques more often, and earlier in the day in order to be able to defeat me." exclaimed the my tie expert, Sagat. T Hawk lay motionless on the ground, his teeth smashed into pieces and chocking him when they mixed with blood in his mouth. Suddenly, Zangief balrog, and Vega entered the room. "I want to lick the inner thighs of that scorched sumo combatant" said Vega as he removed his fighting equipment. Sagat stood infront of Vaga. "No. I want him, I was saving him for after I defeated this injun over here." he said to Vega and Balrog. Zangief looked on in mounting emotionalness as the injured warrior lay naked on the floor, hairless. "He look likes a young boy with no hair on their bodies." said Zangief "That makes me more hornier than I have ever been since I moved here from the great motherland, Germany. Where I used to wrestle bears because of my immense strength." Zangief was a bear wrestelere in his homeland before he moved here, to Bison's base.

After a moment of deliberation, it was decided by the four muscle-bound men that Zanfieg should be the one to make love to the heavily damaged E Honda. The former bear fighter turned roothless enamy approached the heavily damaged E Hondas. "No, Please don't fuck me" said the helpless man as he lay there in the ground of Bison's base, in the basement, his skin scorched and burned to the floor and his hair and clothes scorthed and burned off. He was being sarcastic though, because E Honda knew just as well as Balrog did that Zangief was a cutie pie with a great ass and firm buttocks. "Don't worry, I will pleasure you by letting you pleasure me." said Zangief. Since E Honda couldn't move, Zangief lowered the zipper on his pants and positioned himself right above E Honda, and did a ROman Soldier Helmat to the damaged fighter.

E Honda gargled Zangief's unshaven testicles in his wet mouth, and accidentally bit one of the large former bear fighter's testicles on accident. "Your going to pay for that you fat bitch." said Zangief as he removed his ample ballsack from the sumo wrestler's mouth. "Sagat, help me to pleasure this man more thoroughly please." he said. Sagat walked over and violently peeled E Honda's overweight body from the floor, ripping the skin from his back. E Honda screamed in torment and was more injured than ever before. Then, Sagat placed E Honda against a wall ten feet away from him, before unleashing a Tiger Knee Strike that smashed all of E Honda's teeth out, spilling like ivory tears from a broken man in the darkness. "Now I will restablish my original position, and you will once again commence performing oral sex on me." screamed Zangief in a fit of terrifying rage.

The shadow of the two men appeared against the cold wall of the warehouse, Zangief thrusting his impressive body towards the man on the floor, E Honda, the two forms connected by a horisantle shadow in the shape of a man's penis. It was a man's penis, indeed, however, and it was Zangief's penis in the other man, E Honda's, Mouth. It was like a dream for E Honda but it was bittersweet due to his injuries, which he might not survive. The sweat from Zangief's cock and testicles dripped onto the pours of E Honda's hairless face, burning his skin and mixing with blood to create a more grey consistancy, more like sweat with blood mixed in as well. Zangief pulled his penis from E Honda's mouth slowly, letting it hit his lips as it came out. "Do you love me" said Zangief. "More than I've ever loved anyone, you're such a wonderful and brilliant man" said E Honda. "I have always loved you, Edward Honda." said Zangief, while Vega masturbated in the corner of the wearhouse. "Now it is time for me to pleasure you. Please lay on your scorched back and let me show you the journey to erotic fantasy and pleasure by sucking your cock."

And so the former bare fighter was now sucking on the balls and penis of the sumo fighter, and boy did E Honda like that. "oh yeah" he said as Zangief went slower, then faster and faster, then slower once again. "Nobody has ever blown my penis quite like you have my love." Zangief looked up thankfully at E Honda, and looked into his eyes thankfully as the sumo wrestler's penis filled his bearded mouth. I'm going to cum "said Zangief, release my cock from your mouth at once" and so E Honda let the mipressivley built man's cock slip from his lips, and got on his knees while looking lovingly into Zangiefs eyes as Zangief stroked his massive penis in Honda's face. "Here comes my sperm" said Zangief and then he exploded onto E Honda's hair bun and face, bringing infinite pleasure to both of the street fghters. "Nowit's my turn" said balrog as he walked towards E Honda, who began to fear the strength of the black combantant. Then, instead of making love to the sumo fighter, Balrog gripped the japanese man's cock with his boxing gloves and began to pull hardly. "This will be the last hand job you ever have street fighter." he said as he began to tare the dick away from the lower abdoman of Hondo.

The dick ripped from the man's body, spilling blood and left over semen all over Vega and Sagat, who in turn smashed a computer viewing screen over the head of Honds, then punching him in the face killing him. T Hawk was badly damaged, but still living until a laser came from the ground and blew his fucking face right off. T Hawk was no more.

Guile and Blanka waited outside for what seemed like one hour, while all of the above actions take placed. With most of the street fighters dead, and Ken and Ryu missing, will Guile be able to stop Bison's evil plans? Wait to discover that in the final installment of this bone chilling story.

End part 4.


End file.
